


Twisted In: Chronicles of the Wolf

by Houndvi



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Roommates: Memoir of the Hairless Ape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndvi/pseuds/Houndvi
Summary: In the aftermath of Jeremy Human's, a long lost connection to the history of the business resurfaces as the final loose end to the tragedy. One lone wolf appears in the lives of those involved... to a corruption that began with him. With familiar furry faces, this wolf must put the last of the horrors to rest. Working with those he never knew - and those who he lost long ago - their lives may finally heal the last of the open wounds.Original story, Roommates: Memoirs of the Hairless Ape, by Pokemaniacal and TGWeaver. I am not affiliated with either of these content creators and this story is just a personal add-on to this alternate universe. Please support the original work!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Clear as Fog

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story will contain various spoilers from the original work. As the author, I will do my best both minimize the amount of spoilers possible. Obviously highly recommended to read the original story first - I will write this out, however, to make it enjoyable to those haven't read the original if possible. Thank you for reading, support the original content and creators, and enjoy the read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jeremy Human's isn't quite settled...

“ _Only then, did I see it. One step towards the mirror and this distortion became clear to see. A muzzle like no other. A paw like no other. A pair of eyes just like no other. A silver iris, pure and keen, and a blue iris shining beyond imagination. Once a creature who ran with a heart so full… now a creature distorted into a monster so hollow.”_

_Your excessive carry-ons clank and jostle, but there’s nothing you can do for the strenuous luggage hung behind your back. The winter’s nudging breeze doesn’t help the situation in the slightest. At least the chills feel soothing against your thick coat. Mostly, the crisp air keeps your jaded eyes open at attention. Fatigue should’ve kept you from going this far hours ago._

_All this fog seems to have grown even denser since you’ve left. As you walk, only faint streetlights and your own two feet remain clear to see. You glance at your phone. The destination is just two minutes away. So close… Just need to hold out a bit longer…_

_Specs of snow still drifted across your face. Autumn had only officially turned to winter a few days ago. Why was this town already feeling the brunt of the cold? You don’t personally mind the drastic change in weather but your precious luggage might suffer from its own frostbite. Should’ve either dropped them back off or invested in some tough cases rather than this cheap baggage. Your friends would scold you just for bringing this many belongings with you let alone the bad packing choice._

_But it was your friends who let you know about this. This whole new situation. ‘Years and years sailed by,’ as you like to say. Years since your life spiralled into something completely different. The anxiety hasn’t stopped digging a pit in your gut with every step you take. Your mind is racing a million thoughts per second. If it wasn’t for the bitterness of the winter breeze, you would think some tears would try making their way out._

_But you’re best off believing that there will be all the answers for all the countless questions brewing in your mind for so long. Maybe this will be the final step to freedom. Maybe this will be the final nail in the coffin you denied being trapped in. It’s killing your heart knowing that either way… you’ll never be what you could’ve been._

_Shake it off. In the distance, you barely make out a weak pair of headlights surrounded by many illuminated windows. You’re set. The apartment complex is right before your aching eye. As you approach, the headlights resonate just a little clearer. Oddly, the vehicle you can now see is just some golf cart beaten by its age instead of the luxury of an actual car. A skinny figure could be made out, sitting behind the wheel. That’s enough for him to know that’s the person he called ahead to._

_Finally, your plethora of questions may hopefully be answered. You convinced yourself that you moved on in your life… but that imaginary ball and chain still feel as if they choke you back for every last breath. It’s all up to the woman you arranged to meet. Surely, the one ahead of you has truly guided you to her. The air chaps your lips and withers your throat away, but you just can’t help but hoarsely mutter to yourself…_

_“Please be here… Miss May…”_

* * *

“Où dois-je placer cela, madame?”

In the confines of a barren apartment, a large gangly bear lifted up a rustic leather sofa with an iron grip. How he doesn’t even break a sweat is left to imagination. 

“Just set it right here, Freddy!” 

The rotund chicken with him had plopped down a rather small TV stand against the wall. It seemed to be a vintage piece dated back to the 70s. In heed to her pointing before it, the bear gently lowered the sofa in front of the television. The two shifted the couch together to align it evenly, then took a step back to eye their set-up.

“Je pense que ça a l'air bien.” The bear said, softly smiling at their small handiwork.

The bear, brown-furred and quite lanky, patted off the dust from his tuxedo-like sportcoat and his rather fancy bowtie. He quickly straightened out his top hat, which seemed quite small in comparison to his large head. 

“Oh yeah, this is looking good! It’s starting to really feel like a home now!” The chicken added, dusting off her feathered hands.

The yellow avian was quite large and curvaceous for a chicken. Unlike other chickens, she lacked a vital appendage: her beak. Instead, various scars poorly sketched around what remained of her mouth. Just looking at it was unpleasant but the avian seemed relaxed enough, enjoying her oversized hoodie and a pair of snug yoga pants.

“So, April,” the chicken turned, “what’s the next step? What else on our ‘to-do list’?”

Stepping in from the foyer door, emerging from the strenuous cold, a tall yellow rabbit shuffled her way in with a quick shut of the door. She hooked her worn-out panama cap and hole-riddled trench coat onto the lone coat rack by the entrance. The rabbit stared at the two without a hint of an expression showing on what’s _left_ of her blank face. 

Bandages nearly wrapped around her whole head, her left eye with roughly half of her face practically mummified. The sole eye she had exposed didn’t help her decaying look; it gave off the impression she doesn’t get any sleep in the slightest. Even her ears were uncomfortably disfigured; holes and scars along the uneven appendages as if mauled by a rabid beast long ago. 

At least in contrast to her hapless scarface, she took the liberty to comfort herself in a fleece sweater and some plain pajama bottoms to pair. A fresh change of clothes this rabbit was long overdue for.

“Thank you once again… the two of you…” She rasped out, seemingly winded from her way in. 

“April, you have _got_ to relax.” The chicken insisted. “We told you we’ll handle this today. Take a breather, huh?”

The rabbit huffed her way towards the newly placed couch, setting herself slowly onto the large cushion. She let out a short-lived sigh from all the exhaustion she garnered.

Freddy nabbed one of the water bottles from a case they had brought over, extending it to the fatigued hare.

“Veuillez rester hydraté. Vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler comme ça.”

“...thank you.” She retrieved the bottle from his oversized hand, but refrained from opening it right away. “Miss Chiclet, I apologize. I know it’s… a bit too cold out there for me to handle.”

Chiclet playfully rolled her eyes. “ _Way_ too cold. Come on, we said we’re moving the furniture and Bonworth already said he’d take care of the groceries.”

As she said that, a duo of purple rabbits suddenly ushered their way in from the door holding plastic bags from a supermarket.

“Bah humbug, it’s quite the winter out there!” The taller one laughed, despite shivering in his boots. “My poor ears almost became grape popsicles out there!”

This dusty purple rabbit was also quite tall for the species. He was dressed in a winter coat, somewhat oversized for him, but wore a poor choice of thin dress slacks for his legs.

“ _Fuck_ ! It’s _freezing_ out there!” The other bunny entered abruptly. 

“Language.”

Not quite as tall as the other rabbits, the shorter bunny clutched came in clutching her bags rather stressfully. Her choice of a thick hoodie and jeans didn’t seem to be quite working against the weather. 

The two scuttled their way to the kitchen area adjacent to the living room. They dropped their bags right down on the small dining table and sighed in great relief.

“God, that sucked!” The shorter bunny complained. “Honestly, I’m surprised hypothermia hasn’t killed me yet!”

The taller rabbit playfully elbowed the other one. “Aww, chin up ol’ Beanpole! You know we promised sweet April here we’d fetch her some fixin’s!” 

“Why…? Did we _walk_ !?” She argued back. “I’m pretty sure all my _fur_ has frostbite!”

Chiclet howled with cackles as she entered the kitchen area. “Haha! Need to de-stress there, Beanie, before you pop your ears off! Am I right, Bonworth?”

The other purple rabbit chuckled along. “I’d say my little sister needs to _chill_ , as you jokesters might say!”

“ _Uggghhhhh…!_ ” Beanie groaned, plopping herself on a table seat. “You guys can _bite me…_ ” 

The third-wheeling bear of the group nudged at Chiclet, slightly startling her from his elbow jab. He motioned over to the groceries which she was able to quickly understand his intention. 

“Here…” Chiclet said, opening up a pantry door. “Let Freddy and I pack up. It’s the least we can do for you guys.”

“Puis-je?” Frederick asked, gesturing to the plastic bags. 

Bonworth was more than obliged to smile. “Why thank you Freddy! I’d tip my hat to you if I had one!” 

The two purple bunnies slouched back comfortably on the dining room chairs as the other two began storing the groceries.

“Thank you all again for this…” April said. 

“Aw shucks, April! We’re more than happy to help!” Bonworth grinned. His younger sister agreed with a thumbs up while her exhausted face was planted firmly on the table. 

“We’re just glad for you since you got your own place now!” Chiclet added as she shelved a few spices into a drawer. “Just in time too! It’s like this winter wants to put the ‘big freeze’ to shame!”

“I recall Bonnibel sharing some stories regarding that…” April said. “Well I’m certainly glad to join you guys for another one.”

“Hey, hey! April’s got jokes today!” Chiclet chuckled. “Give it some time and I bet you’ll give Mike a run-”

Chiclet stiffened up immensely. She glanced over to Frederick, who shared a look of concern, and the two switched their worry over to Beanie. The purple bunny still slouched her head onto the table, but now she was staring miles ahead with a frown heavy enough to sullen her eyelids. 

“Um…” Chiclet muttered, rubbing her neck sheepishly. “N-Not a good time, huh, Beanie? Sorry about that…”

Bonworth placed his hand on his sister’s shoulder, mustering his best smile despite the concern on his face. “Cheer up there, Beanpole. We already know ol’ Mikey will be spick and span in no time! No need to shrivel up, right?”

“Right, right, I _know_ !” Beanie responded out of frustration. “We just visited him this morning. Still isn’t easy even _knowing_ he’s battered to shit… all because of what the hell happened…”

Bonworth rubbed her shoulder in comfort, leaving Chiclet to wallow from her slip of the tongue. Frederick was at least there to pat her shoulder in support.

April slipped out a deep sigh. Their wounds are still fresh, both mentally and physically, from their recent excursion. The fall of the wickedness that plagued their lives forever. Even the progress they will make going forward will always have the burden of that business. That _atrocity_.

A knock on the door snapped them to attention, but not out of their grief. April decided to answer the door without a word. 

“Will you be okay…?” Bonworth asked soothingly in concern. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll be fine…” Beanie sighed. “What can I, at least the universe can’t make our lives even more hell…”

April peeked through the peephole, hardly making out a certain scrawny man in the midst of all that fog. She opened the door for their shivering landlord. 

“How may I help you, Marion?” April asked, a hint of annoyance to her from the sudden appearance of this meek stick figure. 

“A-Ah, M-Miss M-M-May…” He stuttered out. The winter cold seemed to be getting the best out of him despite wearing his oversized coat. “I-I a-apologize f-f-for the i-intrusion…” 

“Please, just come inside.” April offered, turning to walk away from him without hesitation. 

“A-Ah, t-t-thank you!” He chattered. “I-If you’ll j-just follow m-m-me in, si-sir…” 

April came to a sharp halt. She turned back to the door, watching her landlord making his way in. But not alone.

A tall canine entered right behind him, his height nearly as towering as Frederick’s. April’s pupil dilated back in stressed concern. She instinctively took a step back.

“Marion… who the hell is this?” April asked, completely off guarded by this. 

“Miss May, right…?” The wolf spoke. “You worked with William Afton, right?”

April frowned. This canine suddenly felt threatening with those words alone. 

“Who… are you?” April asked.

“Well, legally…

 **I’m his son…** ”


	2. The Twist in 97-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a stranger in April's home, introductions and revelations are in order...

The bunny siblings were quick to usher themselves out the front door, but Chiclet couldn’t help but peer back into the apartment.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t stay?” She vacillated. “This seems… well, _bizarre_ , to say the least…”

Marion adjusted his glasses up. “Yes, yes! Not to worry one bit! This is simply business I must attend to with Ms. May. Nothing more!”

Unimpressed, the chicken threw a brow up. “Okay, what is this, a drug deal or something? What the hell is going on here, Marion?”

“Ah, g-goodness gracious! No, no!” Marion stammered at the hyperbole. “Please… it’s just, um… reconnecting two past friends! I-I do believe…”

Chiclet didn’t bite. It just started getting late at night, the cold air outside felt like a draft of dry ice, and now her landlord suddenly brought in this completely unexpected stranger? A _wolf_ to a _rabbit_ , nonetheless? She was nearly ready to bulldoze her way past this scrawny man but Frederick was there to calmly pat her shoulder.

“Ne t'en fais pas.” He assured her, softly smiling at his roommate.

“C’mon Freddy, you know this is suspicious a-and sudden!” Chiclet argued. “This just… seems so freaking bizarre!”

“R-Rest assured, we will have both Frederick and I staying.” Marion said, still holding up his nervous stare at the glaring chicken. “There will be no trouble and such. It’s all business and what not, really…”

Chiclet glanced at her bear companion, who only stuck with a gentle smile for her assurance. She challenged him back with a deep frown but the bear’s unwavering little smile just wouldn’t back down.

She exasperatedly groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine, we’ll leave! I _guess_ it’ll be fine…” She then turned to Marion, roughly jabbing her wingtip on his forehead. “If _anything_ happens in there, I’ll get everyone in town to take turns at you like a pinata! Got it?” 

Chiclet huffed, snugging up her hoodie as she closed the door behind her. She irritably glanced at the two rabbits idling by before she led the way back to their respective apartments.

“So? The hell’s all that about?” Beanie asked, keeping her hoodie as tight around her face as possible. 

“I know Marion’s just being a weirdo as usual…” Chiclet started spouting. The cold breeze against her scarred mouth was far from comforting, so she covered it with her own hand. “...but just who is that guy in there? It’s all so… out of the blue, you know?”

"Aw, shucks! I’d bet my buttons everything will be okie-dokie!” Bonworth added as he stumbled against the cold. “Surely there’s nothing stirring in there but some good ol’ chit chat! Marion ain’t _that_ swell-headed!”

Beanie scoffed. “After all that BS that just happened to us, I’m not exactly on the same page.”

“Now Beanpole,” Bonworth consoled, “I’m sure everything will be a-okay in there. What _could_ go wrong in there, you know?”

Sitting down by one end of her meager kitchen table, April sat cross-legged bouncing her foot in an impatient manner. She didn’t say a word and only glared daggers at the stranger before her. The wolf, sitting right across from her, couldn’t tell whether she was deep in thought or just beyond pissed at him. Frozen stiff and sweating bullets, all he could muster from himself was wait patiently and focus his eyes anywhere other than her own.

“Ah! Seems we’re just about ready to begin!” Marion said as he entered with Frederick. He seated himself in another chair, somehow either ignorant to the tension between the two or likely just terrified to do anything about it. “Now, um, I do believe introductions are in order, yes?”

April squinted her lone eye, not hesitating to show this stranger the lack of trust she had in him. All in all, nothing about him could be considered “normal” for her.

The gray wolf, husky and large for a canine, was anything _but_ your average canine. His eyes, for one, were heterochromatic; a plain right eye with an iris to match his fur, but a pale blue left eye that stuck out in shining contrast. He didn’t even keep himself properly neat in the slightest. Unkempt fluffy fur, a faded hoodie clearly bought from some corner thrift-shop, baggy pants with various tears exposing bits of his fur, and all topped off with the bare fact he was _actually_ barefooted.

The only thing that gave away that he wasn’t some homeless street dog found off the streets were his belongings: a small chaff backpack but numerous hard cases of what were identically shaped like musical instruments. The number of cases was even absurd, the wolf somehow managing to bring nearly a dozen different cases with him.

“Est-ce bien?” Frederick asked, pointing down to where he stood next to Marion.

“A-Ah, um…” Marion stuttered, unsure where to begin deciphering the bear. “Sure, sure… Whatever works best for you.”

Frederick didn’t quite partake in getting naively waved off by his landlord. The lanky bear, however, had to focus on the ever-growing elephant in the room: the tension in the air becoming denser by the second in this one-sided stare-off before him.

“First of all, before anything…” April started, shifting her glare to her landlord. “Why would you bring this man here all of a sudden? I _don’t_ know him, Marion.”

“W-Well, you see Ms. May…” Her scrawny lessor was already off to a poor start. “I-In his case, he is actually, um, familiar with you through one of your work associates- er, _former_ associates.”

April switched her glare back to the wolf. “Afton, you said?”

Intimidated, the wolf could barely give a passable nod for an answer. 

“If he may,” Marion cut it, “I believe he would be able to explain himself… If you don’t mind…”

April briefly shot her daggered stare back at him, getting the scrawny man to slightly jump in his seat. However, she calmed her frustration with a sharp huff. She faced the wolf again but moderated her glare back to just an impatient frown.

“By all means, introduce yourself…” She sighed, abrasively dragging it out.

The wolf, although still tense from the situation, gladly mustered up a smile. 

“Well…” He began, starting to drift his eyes over to the floor. “I-I’m, well, William Afton’s son- er, _adoptive_ son, I-I mean!” 

“Okay. _When?_ ” Caught off guard, the wolf blinked in surprise. April kept her gaze tight on him but he could see the frustration growing in her eye. “When did he adopt you? He never mentioned children in our career, and I’m certain after what just occurred recently, he _despises_ them…”

The wolf furiously scratched away at his head, chewing over what she’s said in his head.

“...p-pretty much, um… back when I could first remember anything… I think… I was supposed to be two, or three even?” It seemed his response even left himself dissatisfied with the answer. “But… I never got to learn his true age until I saw him. O-On the news, I mean…”

April paused for a moment. “... _that’s_ how you came to learn about him? You saw the news report regarding Jeremy Human’s?”

The wolf tilted his head in thought, still scratching away at his right ear. “Mhm. I live in the county, j-just a few towns over actually. So I got to see all the news about it…”

April took a moment to herself again, deliberating in her mind. The wolf just kept his gaze pierced a thousand miles into the table. His paws on the table, his claws even clacked away on the wood with how much trembling he was doing. 

In their little peanut gallery, Marion nervously switched glances between the two. Certainly this isn’t the sort of business he accounted on conducting. Frederick briefly glanced at everyone, clearing his throat rather loudly.

“Thé.” He flatly spoke. Everyone was quick to halt their thoughts and turn to him. “Je vais faire du thé. Non?”

“I, uh… didn’t understand a word of that.” The wolf blurted out. 

“I believe… he would like to prepare some tea…” April said, massaging her neck as fatigue started to set in. “But I believe… we should continue the discussion tomorrow.”

“B-But, wait! This isn’t everything!” He cried out, swiftly standing out of his seat. 

“Settle, please.” She warned him. To her genuine surprise, the wolf didn’t even hesitate in following. He sat himself back down and only gave her pleading eyes without another word.

She was now hesitant. “Er… I would just prefer to continue tomorrow, perhaps. It’s getting quite late…” 

“Ah! W-Wait just a moment, please!” Marion interjected. “But we still have business to attend to!” 

The wolf perked up in realization. “Oh, sorry! I already forgot!”

“What business are you talking about?” She asked over to Marion. “We _should_ hold off until tomorrow…” 

“I apologize, Ms. May…” Marion said, rummaging through a satchel he brought along. “But if he’s to be a tenant, he must be officialized!”

April, and even Frederick, shot wide-eyed at him. 

“ _Répète?_ ” Frederick asked firmly.

“Why, yes!” Marion effused, slapping a stack of papers onto the table. “The gentleman over here will be moving into the complex! He’s already gotten his application in order!”

“Marion…” April scathely cut in. “... _you_ had trouble settling me in the apartments. _Where_ exactly would you move him in?”

“ **Here in 97-B** **_,_ **of course!”

* * *

As Marion merrily directed the wolf in signing away at all the documents he brought, the other two stood still by the cupboards. Frederick calmly swirled his spoon into a fresh cup of steaming tea he had just brewed. April, on the other hand, glowered at the conversation unfolding before her. 

“Ça va?” Frederick asked, sipping at his tea. 

“...may I request something from you, Frederick?” She asked, keeping her eyes ahead of her. “If it’s quite alright, I’d like to ask if Chiclet wouldn’t mind giving Marion a good talking to. _Her_ _way,_ if she’d consider it _._ ”

Frederick smiled. “Comme vous le souhaitez…”

April shared a brief smile with her companion, but her focus was still glued onto the two discussing their arrangement. Tonight’s been nothing more than a whirling stir of stress to her mind. Antagonistic of her landlord? Certainly. He well deserves it for bringing this situation upon them without any consideration on his part. The feeble man was only set on an increased source of income. 

The wolf? She certainly wasn’t apathetic towards him; all that bugs her about him is he’s another victim of the bastard Afton. Maybe another domino triggered to fall by that Nisha. Or another curse just like the wickedness of a _certain_ humanimatronic. Nevertheless, no matter this wolf’s upbring… _he’s another hatchet Jeremy’s has forced others to bury._

_“_ And with that, I believe we’re settled!” Marion spoke, neatly stacking the papers together. “All I’ll need to retrieve from you is your down payment and first month’s rent, if you don’t mind.”

The wolf nodded his head in an excited flurry, dashing over to belongings he poorly organized against the wall. He snagged his shoddy backpack and shamelessly a rather _large_ variety of crumpled dollar bills.

“...what is this?” Marion asked. 

“The money you asked for!” The wolf said innocently. “I got to count it, so it’s all ready!” 

Marion’s face couldn’t look more ill. He grabbed a handful of bills, noting the amount of wrinkles and rips on the majority of them. He didn’t even spot a twenty-dollar bill.

“I… believe I’ll sort this out in the morning.” He said weakly. “Um… well, I’ll take my leave now I suppose…”

As Marion scooped all the bills into his poorly sized satchel, the wolf began to gather up his belongings. April was baffled how he could effortlessly (yet sloppily) hoist all those cases on his back without struggling to the weight. One would think even Frederick couldn’t balance all of them at once.

“Do take care Miss May.” Marion spoke up, finally gathered with his puffy coat and satchel looking poorly stuffed. “Mr. Frederick, would you assist downstairs? I’m a bit skeptical about my wellbeing out there. I wouldn’t want to be mugged… _again…_ ”

“Je te dis au revoir, madame.” Frederick said, tipping his hat to April. He stepped over to the wolf and offered him his massive hand. “Un plaisir de vous rencontrer.”

“T-Thank you!” The wolf accepted, shaking his hand rather anxiously. 

April properly showed them out the front door, humbly waving back at Frederick. She didn’t even bother to glance at Marion.

“Do call the front desk for any questions or concerns!” The landlord shouted into the apartment. “Miss May here will be more than happy to assist you-”

The door promptly shut him out in an urgent manner. April paused herself, sulking with her paw still on the knob. But she couldn’t keep to herself. She turned, staring tiresomely at the wolf smiling softly for her. 

“Just… settle in any of the empty rooms for now, I suppose.” She spoke tiredly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. “I’d rather discuss this… in the morning.” 

“Thanks so much, April!” The wolf blithely said, only to startle himself all of a sudden. “Um… i-it’s okay… to call you that?”

April briefly kept quiet. “...yes. It’s my name, after all. And yours? I… have yet to ask…”

Though he kept his smile up, the wolf glanced his eyes at the ground in slight lament. 

“I… don’t ever go by the name Afton gave me anymore…” He admitted. “If you… can call me by my nickname that my best buddies call me?”

April couldn’t help but raise a brow. “I… suppose so, if it’s a touchy subject… Then, what do you go by?”

“I like to go by… Sail.” He answered somberly. “It’s, uh… something I’ve come to like, I guess…”

His body mellowed out from his sheepishness, and his eyes made him seem like he was in mourning. But his smile… a smile he didn’t seem to be letting go of. That would be what she would have to trust in.

April released the tension from her shoulders, giving out one final sigh of fatigue.

“Then… let’s get you settled in…”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't try to overwhelm this story with author notes, but once again I'd like to credit Pokemaniacal and TGWeaver for the original fanfic this is based on. Please support both the original story and its creators - it would mean a lot to them! 
> 
> \- Wolfgang


End file.
